Generally, pipe or tubing systems may be employed for a number of domestic, agricultural, and industrial drainage applications. The pipe system may include a mainline pipe into which one or more lateral pipes may be connected.
The lateral pipes may be coupled to the mainline pipe by drilling a hole though the mainline pipe and connecting an adapter to the hole. The lateral pipe may then be connected to the adapter. One such conventional adapter may provide a “Y-shaped” or 45° connection between the mainline pipe and the lateral pipe. To secure the adapter to the mainline pipe, straps, clamps, or other fasteners must be wrapped around the adapter and the mainline pipe. Connecting such conventional adapters to a mainline pipe, however, is cumbersome and time consuming, especially if an underground mainline pipe must be dug up to wrap a strap around the pipe.
Accordingly, the coupling mechanism of the present disclosure is directed to improvements in the existing technology.